no siempre fue asi
by supermili200
Summary: Reneesme estaba segura de que estaba enamoradísima de Jacob Black, ella sabia que era su imprimación y que el le pertenecía, jamás tuvo mas opciones y que si las tuviera? Seguiría viendo a Jacob como el amor de su existencia?
1. Chapter 1

Bueno todos estos personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer no mios yo solo los uso y manipulo a mi antojo en este fic hahaha ok pss ia lean

* * *

Hola este es mi primer fanfic me encanta la pareja de Alec y Reneesme jaja pero por desgracia no hay más q como 5 fics pero bueno aquí uno mas xD lean y díganme que opinan

* * *

Reneesme estaba segura de que estaba enamoradísima de Jacob Black, ella sabia que era su imprimación y que el le pertenecía, jamás tuvo mas opciones y que si las tuviera?

Seguiría viendo a Jacob como el amor de su existencia?

* * *

**Reneesme pov.**

Hola mi nombre es Reneesme Carlie Cullen Swan mis padres me llamaron así por mis abuelos, aunque me gusta mas que me llamen Nessie, jaja a mi madre no le agrado mucho cuando jake me puso ese diminutivo de hecho se enfureció pero al final termino acostumbrándose, hay ya que mencioné a jake déjenme contarles de el, es el novio perfecto!! Jeje es que es tan lindo, cuando era pequeña (no hace mucho xD) el era como mi hermano mayor siempre estaba con migo y gracias a el nunca me aburría, pero cuando mi cuerpo ya fue el de una señorita de 17 años jake me confeso lo de la imprimación, yo quede en shock ya que también sentía lo mismo por el y me parecía irreal que el me correspondiera, en ese mismo instante jacke me pidió que fuese su novia y yo obviamente acepté, por dios teniendo al hombre mas sexy y lindo del mundo frente a mi pidiéndome que fuese su novia como no aceptar?.

**Flash Back**

Jake me dijo que necesitaba decirme algo yo lo veía un tanto nervioso y no entendía el porque de su nerviosismo pero no quise hacer preguntas en ese momento, jake se dirigió al bosque y yo lo seguí ya que la curiosidad me comía por dentro jaja creo que eso lo saque de mi madre, en fin como a los 2 minutos nos detuvimos, en ese instante jacke se volteo hacia mi, me tomo de las manos y me miro a los ojos, jake tenia un brillo especial en su mirada y yo solo lo observaba, se izo un silencio un poco incomodo hasta que jacke decidió romperlo

-nessie sabes que yo te quiero mucho cierto?.

-claro jacob ¿Por qué me preguntas eso?.

-nessie tengo que confesarte algo.

-dime lo que quiera sabes que puedes contarme todo jacke.

-reneesme recuerdas que en una ocasión te mencioné lo de la imprimación en una de nuestras platicas?.

-claro que lo recuerdo dijiste que es como encontrar tu pareja perfecta cierto? Mencionaste que es aún más fuerte que enamorarse, pero que tú aun no encontrabas a ese alguien.

-si exacto acerca de eso reneesme, te mentí yo ya estoy imprimado de alguien, alguien que lo es todo para mi.

En ese momento sentí que mi corazón izo crac, yo desde hace un tiempo me había dado cuenta que amaba a Jacob y el que me dijera esto me rompía el corazón.

-a, que bien por ti Jacob, me alegra mucho que estés feliz.

-pero nessie quería decirte que de quien me imprime fuiste tu.

-yo? Es en serio jake?

Estaba segura que mi cara estaba completamente en shock en ese momento

-am solo te lo decía porque sentía la necesidad de hacerlo, no te preocupes no es tu obligación corresponderme si eso es lo que te preocupa.

-acaso estas loco, si me encanta escuchar eso, Jacob yo desde hace tiempo que estoy enamorada de ti pero no encontraba la manera de decírtelo y ahora que tu me dices esto me haces tan feliz.

-estas hablando en serio nessie?

-claro que si tonto que acaso crees que bromeo?

-wow es que esto es tan fantástico, nessie ya que estoy aquí confesándote mi amor quisiera hacerlo oficial, te gustaría ser mi novia?

-claro que si!!!

**Fin del Flash Back**

En ese momento yo no sabia como Iván a reaccionar mis padres y mis tíos en especial mi tía Rosalie ella no le tenia mucho aprecio a mi jake si porque es mi jake jaja pero la única sorprendida fui yo al ver que a nadie le causo sorpresa solo mi padre bufo y le dijo a jake que si no se podría haber esperado un poco mas.

Que acaso yo era la única que faltaba de enterarse sobre que jake estaba imprimado de mi?

Al parecer si.

Bueno hoy era un día como cualquier otro mis padres estaban sentados en el sofá abrazados, mi tía rose y mi tío em estaban haciendo cosas que no se me antoja mencionar, mi tía Alice se fue de compras con mi tío Jasper, y mi abuela Esme me preparaba el desayuno mientras mi abuelo estaba en su despacho viendo unos papeles yo estaba muy aburrida y quería salir de lo monótono de estos días, jake tubo que ir a una misión con la manada y no lo veré los próximos 2 días, dios esos días me parecerán eternos, apenas se fue ayer y ya lo extraño, en eso mi abuela interrumpió mis cavilaciones y me dijo que el desayuno estaba listo, yo me dirigí a la cocina dispuesta a devorar mi desayuno ya que tenia mucha hambre.

Pase un rato a gusto desayunando hasta que llego mi tío em a molestar.

-ola sobrina fua hueles a perro no deberías pasar tanto tiempo con Jacob jajaja

-muy gracioso tío, muy gracioso

-jaja hablo en serio ya casi no pasas tiempo con nosotros.

Mi tío me dijo eso haciendo un adorable puchero al cual yo respondí con una sonrisa

-no me pueden culpar por querer pasar tiempo con el, es mi novio!!!

-pues yo solo te digo si el chucho intenta propasarse con tigo solo avísanos, nosotros lo descuartizamos tu solo dilo.

Eso último lo dijo con un brillo en los ojos y una sonrisa enorme, por dios como podía pensar eso si jake y yo todavía ni siquiera nos hemos dado nuestro primer beso, ah mi primer beso, quiero que sea en un momento sumamente especial.

Después me dedique a contestarle a mi tío que me miraba impaciente.

-claro que no tío, jake es el novio perfecto jamás me aria hacer nada inapropiado.

-hummm... bueno si cambias de opinión ya sabes donde vivimos jajaja.

Y se fue, wow esa fue una platica un tanto incomoda bueno ya, después de eso me propuse terminar mi desayuno.

Ya que termine no sabia que hacer, el día de hoy no tenia nada planeado y estaba segura que no me pasaría nada nuevo, ay con jake cada día había algo nuevo, me entristeció un poco en pensar que jake no estaría con migo estos últimos días, rayos porque no puedo dejar de pensar en el.

Para despejar mi mente un momento y que mi entrometido padre no me siga diciendo que le duele la cabeza de tanto que pienso en Jacob, me dirigí al bosque al lugar en donde jake me pidio que fuese su novia cuando iba en camino me pareció ver a alguien cazando por ahí, me dio un poco de curiosidad ya que nadie de mi familia había salido a cazar hoy, y no hay nadie mas de por aquí que cacé animales o eso creía yo.

Me fui acercando poco a poco, ya que era mitad vampiro podía ser tan grácil como uno así que no noto mi presencia, bueno yo pensé que no se había dado cuenta, hasta que apareció detrás de mi, yo me exalte un poco, como rayos me había descubierto?, o cierto el sonido de mi corazón. En ese momento me di la vuelta y quede sorprendida ante lo que vi, por dios yo lo conocía, cuando mis recuerdos volvieron me empezó a dar un miedo tremendo y entonces…

* * *

hahaha bueno espero les guste el comienzo de mi historia, quien sera a quien vio reneesme? hahaha la historia lo dice todo por dios!!! hahaha bueno pss ia me despido dejen comentarios lindos xD bye

kisses

Mili xD


	2. Chapter 2

Bueno todos estos personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer no míos yo solo los uso y manipulo a mi antojo en este fic jajaja OK pss ia lean

* * *

**Reneesme pov.**

En ese momento me di la vuelta y quede sorprendida ante lo que vi, por dios yo lo conocía, cuando mis recuerdos volvieron me empezó a dar un miedo tremendo y entonces el me sonrío yo me quede con cara de WTF porque jamás me espere que un Vulturi me sonriera siempre los vi como los vampiros malos del cuento jajaja bueno el punto es que estaba parado frente a mi con esa sonrisa tremendamente sexy... un momento que estoy diciendo por dios!! Reneesme Carlie Cullen Swan tu tienes novio y es el mejor novio que podría pedir y aparte el es un Vulturi, intento matarte cuando eras un bebe!!! De acuerdo ya, mucha charla con migo ahora a despejar mis dudas

-que aces aquí no deberías estar en la guardia de los Vulturis preparando su próximo ataque

Pregunte un tanto fría, pero oye se lo merecía fue uno de los tipos que intento matarme!!

-am bueno es que estaba aburrido del castillo y decidí probar nuevos aires acaso te molesta mi presencia?

Eso lo dijo con una sonrisa ladina en sus labios y acercándose poco a poco a mi eso me izo enojar, a mi que me importaba que estuviera por aquí.

-que te hace pensar que me importa siquiera?

-bueno el hecho de que preguntaste

Argg que arrogante!!

-pues no me importa en lo mas mínimo en tanto no te acerques a mi

-y que si lo ago?

Dios!! Estaba a solo unos centímetros de mi y se estaba acercando demasiado!!!

-aléjate no te acerques y porque rayos cazas animales?? No se suponía que cazabas humanos

-pues quise probar algo nuevo y no esta tan mal la sangre de animal una vez que te acostumbras, además ya no quería sentirme un mounstro

Lo dijo muy despreocupadamente subiendo los hombros, y ahora que lo observaba bien pude notar que sus ojos estaban de un color topacio como el de mi familia y ya no quedaba ni rastro de rojo en ellos, cuanto tiempo llevaría sin beber sangre humana?

-bueno y ya que no estas con los Vulturis con quien estas?

-por el momento estoy solo, soy nómada y me agrada mi vida así, aunque extraño un poco a mi hermana jane, pero no pienso volver estoy mejor así.

-wow jamás pensé que pudiera platicar tan a gusto con uno de los que planeaban asesinarme aquella noche

-Reneesme no te lo tomes así, además esa fue una de las razones por las que deje la guardia ya no quería seguir acecinando a los de mi propia especie

Wow eso me sorprendió, jamás pensé que Alec Vulturi se hiciera un nómada y que para acabarla bebiera sangre de animal!!

-bueno me temo que tengo que irme, esta empezando a oscurecer y me esperan en casa.

-o por favor no te bayas, estamos platicando muy a gusto, además me cuesta admitirlo pero me siento muy cómodo con tigo.

En eso empezó de nuevo a acercarse con esa sonrisa tremendamente sexy que tenia… por dios!! Como podía seguir pensando eso?

-porque te sonrojas Reneesme?

Rayos porque tenía que ser mitad humana y tener esos reflejos heredados por mi madre argg

-por nada solo, olvídalo

-que acaso te pongo nerviosa?

-no seas arrogante tu no me puedes poner nerviosa, porque lo arias?

Creo que esa pregunta la hice mas para mi que para el, ahora que lo pensaba en el tiempo que estuve platicando con el, jake casi ni me paso por la cabeza, pero eso no tiene nada que ver o si? No claro que no aparte yo amo a jake y es mi novio.

-no lo se contéstamelo tu.

Dios!! Cuando izo esa pregunta sin siquiera pensar lo que iba a hacer lo observé mas detalladamente, grabe error, me di cuenta que frente a mi estaba el vampiro mas sexy que jamás haya visto su cabello era de un color castaño oscuro y sus labios, dios esos labios eran los labios mas sexys que avía visto.

-pues no, no me pones nerviosa para nada

Wow que gran mentira acabo de decir

-bueno que pasaría si ago esto?

De pronto se acerco tanto que quedo a centímetros de mi cara y yo comencé a sonrojarme aun mas!! eso no era justo, porque rayos causaba ese efecto en mi, pero que diablos yo tenia a jake.

En ese momento interrumpió mis pensamientos y estampo sus labios con los míos.

Que rayos!!

Se acababa de robar mi primer beso por dios!!

Wow jamás me imagine que mi primer beso fuera con Alec Vulturi como se atrevía?

Pero dios que bien besa!!

En ese momento le correspondí el beso y el sonrío en mi boca, después el profundizó el beso y dios!! Si pensaba que besaba bien wow esas palabras se quedan cortas, después de unos momentos, mi maldito lado humano clamaba por aire así que nos tuvimos que separar.

Y fue en ese momento cuando me di cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer, dios mío acababa de dar mi primer beso y no precisamente con mi "amadísimo" novio.

-porque me besaste?

Pregunte un poco confundida ya que si, el beso estuvo delicioso pero no entendía porque lo avía hecho

-bueno fue un impulso es que sentí la necesidad de hacerlo y lo hice

Wow con que tranquilidad lo decía que le pasa!!

-pues no lo vuelvas a hacer

Sin consultarme al menos…

-que acaso no te gusto?

Por dios!! Como se atrevía a preguntar eso aunque wow claro que me gusto fue fabuloso

-pues no lo se e besado a chicos mejores que tu

Jajaja esa era una gran mentira, en primera porque nunca había besado a nadie y en segunda porque dios!! Este chico sabe lo que hace!! Jajaja

-a si?

Me pregunto con una ceja alzada y yo solo respondí un seco si y me di media vuelta

Entonces de repente sentí que me jalo del brazo y volvió a estampar sus labios con los míos pero sin saber como lo hizo este beso fue mejor que el anterior, en ese momento me vino la imagen de Jacob a la cabeza y me separe de el.

-lo siento no puedo hacerlo

-que ¿Por qué? Acaso hice algo mal?

-no créeme cuando te digo que fue estupendo pero no puedo hacerle esto a jake

-quien es jake?

Pregunto con una sombra de enojo en su rostro, pero porque rayos se enojaba, el no era nada mío!! Y jake si lo es.

-no te importa solo tengo que irme de acuerdo adiós.

-te volveré a ver?

No se porque lo hice, pero conteste

-mañana, aquí mismo, a las 3 solo tengo que irme de acuerdo, adiós.

En ese momento me fui a mi casa a velocidad vampirica dejando atrás a Alec.

Pero que rayos había hecho hoy, en que estaba pensando?

O si en nada!! Demonios porque hice esa sita con Alec para mañana, y porque no dejo de pensar en que me beso!!

Mi primer beso debería haber sido con jake no con Alec, pero no puedo negar que fue fantástico, ese chico sabe besar.

Rayos mas vale que deje de pensar en ese beso ya que mi padre podría enterarse y eso no me agradaría mucho, wow será una tarea difícil pero lo intentare.

Cuando llegue al porche de mi casa vi a mi tía Alice esperándome con una mirada no muy aprobatoria que digamos, demonios había olvidado su don, abra visto todo?...

* * *

Bueno aquí les traigo otro capi espero lo disfruten mucho hehe wow creo que Reneesme ya empieza a sentirse atraída por Alec jajaja bueno el siguiente capitulo será pov. Alec así que espérenlo jajaja bye comenten xD

Kisses

Mili xD


	3. Chapter 3

Bueno todos estos personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer no míos yo solo los uso y manipulo a mi antojo en este fic jajaja OK pss ia lean

* * *

**Alec pov.**

Mi mente estaba algo perturbada, hace unos días que deje la guardia y me siento un poco perdido, acepto que después de que salí del castillo no tenia ni la menor idea de que iba a hacer en esos momentos, pero yo sabia perfectamente que no estaba cometiendo un error sabia lo que quería, quería dejar de ser un mounstro, llego el momento en que ya no me sentía cómodo con migo mismo, y fue en ese momento cuando decidí que marcharme era lo mejor, admito que me dolió dejar a mi hermana pero si ella estaba cómoda en la guardia ¿Por qué privarla de ello?.

Llevaba unos cuantos días como vampiro nómada, ya no sabia donde me encontraba, pero la verdad me tenia sin cuidado, me sentía muy solo, deprimido, dios!! Sueno patético!

Pero no digo mas que la pura verdad, tengo días sin beber sangre, me siento algo débil, pero cuando recuerdo el rostro de mis victimas. No quiero siquiera recordar, niños, mujeres, familias destruidas, ya no quiero seguir como el mounstro que era, ya no.

En ese momento me di cuenta de algo, si había vampiros vegetarianos. ¿Por qué no intentarlo?, fue en ese momento cuando mi vida empezó a cambiar radicalmente.

Al principio fue muy difícil, la sangre de animal era realmente mala a comparación del manjar que era la sangre de humano, pero pasó un tiempo y me acostumbre, ya no era tan asquerosa como al principio, ya era más soportable.

Estaba muy pensativo y corriendo sin rumbo, hasta que me di cuenta que me encontraba en los bosques de Forks, tenia mucha sed y no creí que unos cuantos pumas y osos hicieran mucha diferencia en aquel lugar, estaba acechando a un oso macho de grandes proporciones, ya podía sentir su sangre en mi boca, cuando de repente un ruido extraño me llamo la atención, por un momento pensé que podría ser cualquier animal que estuviera rondado por ahí, y no le tome mucha importancia yo seguía en mi propósito de capturar a ese enorme oso, pero me empecé a sentir algo incomodo, me sentía asechado.

No sabia que era, pero era una rara sensación, así que decidí investigar, después de solo unos segundos pude distinguir de donde provenía aquel extraño sonido, era un humano, mi instinto era más fuerte que yo en esos momentos, así que decidí hacerle caso y matar a ese humano, lo único que me resulto un poco extraño es, ¿Qué rayos ase un humano solo en el bosque?, bueno ya vasta de preguntas, ese humano iba a ser mío.

Estaba dirigiéndome a donde se encontraba el humano y alcance a distinguir que era una señorita, a pero no cualquier señorita era nada mas y nada menos que Reneesme Cullen.

La reconocí ya que en una de las visitas de los Vulturis a Forks para ver el crecimiento de la semivampiro yo había venido con ellos, al parecer ella me estaba intentando espiar, hahaha debo aceptar que de no haber sido por el sonido de su corazón nunca habría sabido donde se encontraba, así que decidí acercarme por la espalda para sorprenderla, hahaha iba a divertirme un poco, cuando me acerque ella estaba muy atenta buscándome y entonces salte atrás de ella, Reneesme se sobresalto y entonces se dio la vuelta, cuando me miro quedo como en shock, ¿la abre espantado de mas?, creo que si me pase un poco no debí haber llegado así hehe, entonces para suavizar un poco el ambiente yo le sonreí, ella izo una cara aún mas rara, creo que no se esperara que yo le sonriera.

Y entonces ella hablo.

Me empezó a preguntar que si no debería estar con los Vulturis preparando algún ataque, eso me molesto un poco pero yo sabia que lo merecía ya que la existencia que he llevado no a sido precisamente la del chico bueno, así que le conteste que estaba aburrido del castillo, cuando la estaba viendo note que era muy bella, pero que digo, bella es poco esa chica era wow, así que decidí deslumbrarla un poco, ¿y que si los Cullen se enojaban?, yo ya no soy el mismo de antes no tienen porque enojarse, y comencé,

-¿acaso te molesta mi presencia?.

Se lo dije con una sonrisa en mi cara y acercándome poco a poco a ella.

Me respondió un poco molesta, yo le respondí con un poco de humor, era divertido hacerla enojar, entonces me respondió que no le importaba en lo mas mínimo en tanto no me acerque a ella, yo no me pude aguantar y le conteste.

-y que si lo ago?

Cuando dije eso me acerque mas, ya solo la tenia a unos centímetros de mi, era tan hermosa, y entonces me empujo y un poco brusca me pregunto, que hacia yo cazando animales, yo solo le conteste que quería probar algo nuevo, que una vez que te acostumbras ya no es tan malo, pero lo mas importante, ya no quería sentirme un mounstro, se lo dije lo mas despreocupado que pude, y entonces se quedo observándome los ojos, al parecer ya se abría dado cuenta que tenia tiempo sin beber sangre humana.

Después de eso me pregunto, que si ya no estaba con los Vulturis ahora con quien estaba, así que decidí contestarle con la verdad, solo dije que era nómada y que me agradaba serlo, le confesé que extrañaba un poco a mi hermana, pero que no pensaba volver.

No tenia idea de porque pero con ella me sentía muy cómodo al platicar, y entonces ella hablo, me dijo que jamás pensó poder platicar tan a gusto con uno de los que intentaron matarla aquella noche, eso me sobresalto un poco ya que esa era una de las razones por las que había dejado la guardia, no quería seguir acecinando a los nuestros, y se lo explique.

Al parecer ella lo entendió, pero me dijo que estaba empezando a oscurecer y que se tenia que ir, ya que la estaban esperando en casa, en ese momento sentí un poco de angustia, no quería que se fuera me sentía muy solo últimamente y con ella me sentía muy bien, entonces le pedí que no se fuera, le dije que me sentía muy cómodo con ella, después se me quedo mirando y no pude hacer mas que sonreír y acercarme, al hacer eso ella empezó a sonrojarse, me pareció tan linda, se veía muy bella, no pude controlar el intentar aumentar su sonrojo, y le pregunte porque se sonrojaba, hahaha como lo imagine se sonrojo mas e intento que lo olvidara, yo no lo iba a olvidar tan fácil jaja, me estaba divirtiendo bastante.

-acaso te pongo nerviosa?

Se puso un poco molesta y me dijo que no fuera arrogante, me dijo que yo no la podía poner nerviosa, y pregunto mas para ella que para mi que ¿Por qué lo aria?.

Pero aunque la pregunta no era para mi, me divertía ponerla algo disgustada se veía tan linda enojada, que no me aguante y le dije.

-no lo se contéstamelo tu

Cuando se lo dije, empezó a verme de arriba a bajo sin ningún pudor, estuve a punto de preguntarle si le gustaba lo que veía hahaha, hasta que izo una pausa y dijo.

-pues no, no me pones nerviosa para nada.

Eso dice ella, ahora veremos.

-bueno que pasaría si hago esto?

No pude controlarme mas simplemente necesitaba probar los labios de ella, no se porque pero me acerque a su rostro, cuando hice eso se sonrojo mucho mas de lo que ya estaba, eso la hacía ver aun mas hermosa, y sin pensarlo dos veces, la bese, no podía creerlo estaba besando a Reneesme Cullen la chica que una ves intente matar, pero eso no importaba ahora, simplemente importaba que la estaba besando, después de unos segundos ella correspondió mi beso y no pude reprimir mi sonrisa, la estaba besando pero su boca era adictiva, yo quería mas, así que profundice el beso, me di cuenta que Reneesme necesitaba aire así que nos separamos.

La cara de Reneesme parecía algo sorprendida y me pregunto, que porque la había besado, yo solo conteste con la verdad, que fue un impulso y que quería hacerlo y por eso lo hice, aunque claro no le iba a decir que me dejo como idiota lo linda que se veía verdad?

Ella pareció enfadarse un poco porque lo dije como si hubiera sido lo mas normal del mundo, y después me dijo que no lo volviera a hacer y susurro que al menos sin avisarle, jaja eso me confirmo que el beso le había gustado pero quería asegurarme.

-que acaso no te gusto?

Al parecer no se esperaba esa pregunta porque puso cara de sorpresa y después respondió como si nada,

-pues no lo se e besado a chicos mejores que tu.

Ese comentario me molesto un poco, me asegurare de que esta chica se trague sus palabras así que le conteste.

-a si?

Solo me respondió con un si y se dio la vuelta, a no, Reneesme no me iba a dejar así, ella iba a saber quien es Alec Vulturi, la jale del brazo y de nuevo estampe mis labios en los suyos y puse todo mi esfuerzo para que este beso fuera el mejor de su vida, todo iba tan bien, hasta que derepente se tenso y se separo de mi, solo dijo que lo sentía pero no podía hacerlo, yo no entendía nada así que pregunte.

-que ¿Por qué? Acaso hice algo mal?

Me respondió que fue estupendo eso me tranquilizo, hasta que dijo.

-no puedo hacerle esto a jake.

¿Qué? ¿Quién era jake?. Eso me hizo enojar, no se porque pero no imaginaba a Reneesme con nadie mas que no fuera yo, ¿pero que rayos me hizo esta chica?, no me aguante y pregunte.

-¿Quién es jake?

me enoje cuando me contesto que no me importaba, pero mi enojo se convirtió en preocupación cuando me dijo que se iba, no se podía ir no sin prometerme que la volvería a ver.

-te volveré a ver?

Por favor que diga que si!!!

-mañana, aquí mismo, a las 3 solo tengo que irme de acuerdo, adiós.

Después de eso salio corriendo a velocidad vampirica, pero yo ya no pensaba en nada mas que no fuera la cita que tenia con ella mañana a las 3 de la tarde, pero que me había hecho estaba embobado con ella, solo sabia que mañana tenia que aprovechar cada momento con ella, y entonces pensé, ojala no se arrepienta, en serio quiero verla.

* * *

Bueno aquí esta el pov Alec que ya les había dicho xD haha lamento haberlas dejado con la duda de que le dirá Alice a Reneesme pero haha que seria la vida sin un poco de suspenso? Hehe bueno espero actualizar pronto es que con esto de las fiestas, posadas y todo no he tenido tiempo hehe es que muchos amigos= a muchas fiestas hahaha bueno me despido ojala les aya gustado este capi, si les gusto aprieten ese lindo botoncito verde y dejen un bonito review o si no se les hizo bueno o algo comenten acepto criticas recuerden que de los demás se aprende xD

Bueno me despido con un súper kiss =D

Mili xD


	4. Chapter 4

Amm chica/os lamento decir esto pero ya no podré seguir el fic y pss solo deje esto para pedirles disculpa y pues adiós.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Hahahaha no es cierto es una pequeña bromita xD pero bueno hay le va el capi

O pero antes lo usual estos personajes le pertenecen a Stphane Meyer y yo solo los utilizo, a y para el fic también xP hahaha bueno ya lean xD.

* * *

Reneesme Pov.

_Ay no_, fue lo único que pude pensar al ver parada a mi tía Alice esperándome en el porche de la casa.

How creo que no esta muy contenta, entonces decidí acercarme para ver que era exactamente lo que Alice había visto, en cuanto me puse delante de ella me dijo.

-Reneesme Carlie Cullen Swan, ¿Por qué?.

O no ya me va a empezar a regañar rayos.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste Nessie?.

Rayos y ahora que le voy a decir, no tengo idea, ahhh esto solo me pasa a mi!!!

-tía no crees que estas exagerando un poco?.

-que?!!! Acaso crees que exagero!! Como pudiste!!!?

-tía no fue gran cosa.

-ha no fue gran cosa?!! Como es posible que te lo tomes tan a la ligera?

-tía no es que me lo tome a la ligera es que simplemente no ha sido algo como para armar un gran lío!!.

-acaso se te hace poco dejarme plantada en un día de compras!!!!!

O rayos había olvidado el día de compras de la semana, era hoy!!!.

Mi tía y yo todas las semanas tenemos un día especial de compras y nunca nos hemos perdido un solo día, hasta hoy claro.

-tía entonces no estas enojada por lo del beso.

-e beso que beso?

Rayos!! Creo que acabo de arruinar todo.

-Nessie contéstame que beso?, o por dios no me digas que ya besaste al chucho no por favor si es eso vomitare.

-tía Alice para empezar no es ningún chucho su nombre es Jacob y ..

-hay no, si es eso verdad no sabes que, en serio aunque no pueda vomitar lo are lo juro.

-tía no exageres aparte amm, el beso no fue con jake…

-queee!!! Entonces con quien cuéntamelo todo!!!.

Mi tía estaba dando saltitos como loca maniática por todo el patio, por dios como es posible que le digo que bese a alguien que no es mi novio y se pone así de feliz, no la entiendo.

-tía di mi primer beso con un tipo que no es mi novio y tu estas feliz?!!

-amm si se podría decir hahaha.

-tía!! Que te pasa!!.

-hay ya, me vas a contar si o si?

-hummm..... pues ya que.

-ya pues te estas tardando!!!.

-ok, ok espera, de acuerdo te lo contare pero si prometes que por nada del mundo le diras a NADIE, NUNCA.

-ok, ok lo juro pero dime yaaa!!!.

-ok tía am mi primer beso, lo di con…. Ahhh

-con quien, con quien dilo yaaa!!!

-con Alec Vulturi.

Mi tía Alice se puso a gritar como loca y me dejo aturdida, dios como no se cansa?!!!

-tía yaa!! Me aturdes. Perdón yo se que estuvo mal pero es que…

-que acaso bromeas si Alec Vulturi es perfectooo!!!!

-WTF... que!!

-como lo oíste haaa que emoción, yo savia lo savia, yo creí que era una locura pero haa siempre lo supe tu y el son el uno para el otro.

-tía de que hablas no te entiendo no piensas regañarme?

-a claro que si como se te ocurre dejarme plantada!!

-hay tía no cambies de tema yo hablo de Alec!!

-o si, si hahaha sorry, hay claro que no te voy a regañar yo ya sabia que pasaría esto solo que fue hace mucho y no pensé que sucediera en realidad ya que nunca lo volví a ver.

-que que!! Como que tu ya lo sabias? Por que no me lo habías dicho nunca tía?

-no te lo dije nunca porque no lo creí necesario, aparte tu te hiciste novia del perro y yo como no volví a ver nada entre tu y Alec pues nunca lo mencione.

-wow jamás espere esto.

-no te preocupes sobrinita, con migo tu secreto esta a salvo, no se lo dire a nadie xD.

-hay muchas gracias tía, enserio no se que haría sin ti necesitaba hablar con alguien sobre esto, desahogarme, gracias de verdad.

-no me agradezcas, si ya sabes que eres mi sobrina favorita (la única de hecho hahaha)

-hehe bueno pues, aham tía…

-mande Nessie.

-puedo pedirte un favor?

-claro lo que tu quieras!! Ya sabes que yo estoy aquí siempre para ti =).

-aham tía es que mañana volveré a ver a Alec y pues me quiero ver bonita.

Hay al decir eso mi cara se puso roja, roja, y mi tía Alice no lo paso por alto y solo se dibujo una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

-hay Nessie, claro que te ayudo!! Créeme quedaras hermosísima, mil veces mas hermosa de lo que ya eres, aras que se le caiga la baba hahaha.

Hay adoro a mi tía, siempre me ayuda con mis problemas (principalmente después de hacer una travesura jijiji)

-tía te adoro, hay estoy tan nerviosa, no se que le voy a decir cuando lo vea es que con tan solo mirarlo me pongo como tomate!!

-no te preocupes solo hamm hay no se solo hablen conózcanse mas no lo se ya sabrás que hacer.

-wow tía que gran ayuda!! (nótese el sarcasmo)

-de acuerdo ya entremos que mañana hay mucho trabajo que hacer, te veras hermosa!!!

Entre a la casa detrás de mi tía Alice y todo estaba tan normal, todo excepto yo, hoy mi mundo dio un giro drástico, porque me tienen que pasar estas cosas a mi!!.

Subí las escaleras y me dirigí a mi cuarto la verdad no quería que nadie me molestase, así que me fui lo mas rápido que pude.

Llegue a mi cuarto y me encerré con llave, ahhh tenia toda la noche para pensar en que lío me había metido, solo a mi se me ocurre darle una segunda cita a un chico que intento matarme cuando era pequeña, que es un "exacesino" aunque lo de ex aún no me consta tendré que averiguarlo, porque a lo que yo lo conocía es sanguinario, malo, rencoroso, y extremadamente sexy!!!, dios!! Que me pasa ahhh, tengo que calmarme ya mañana será otro día.

Y así me la pase toda la noche pensando y pensando hasta que por fin me gano el sueno y al fin pude pegar los ojos.

Esa fue la primera noche que soñé con Alec Vulturi.

.

.

.

-Reneesme Carlie Cullen Swan es hora de despertar!!! Vamos arriba, arriba.

Agrrr es inhumano que alguien llegue así en la mañana y te despierte a gritos ahhh cierto mi tía no es humana.

-tía tengo mucho sueño déjame dormir.

-no que dormir ni que nada tu te levantas ya!!, o no tendré tiempo de arreglarte tan solo tenemos 10 horas!!!

Cuando mi tía dijo eso voltee hacia mi reloj y apenas eran las 5 de la mañana que le ocurre, quien rayos se despierta a las 5 de la mañana para arreglarse!!!.

-tía 10 horas es extremadamente mucho tiempo, pedo dormir un rato mas?

-hay sobrinita, sobrinita, 10 horas es apenas el tiempo necesario para dejarte ultra híper bella.

Hay no es justo quiero dormir me choca que me despierten temprano, si me levantan temprano me pongo de mal humor y el mal humor me dura todo el mendigo día!!!, no quiero estar de mal humor para mi sita con Alec, haha ya se lo que haré…

-tía estas diciendo que estoy fea y necesitas mucho tiempo para ponerme bonita?

Hehehe eso se lo dije haciéndole un puchero de los que ella misma me enseñó a hacer hahaha.

-em no claro que no princesa es solo que ahhh es que amm, agrrr esta bien tu ganas duerme pero a las 10 máximo ya tienes que estar en mi cuarto entendido!!

Hahaha mi tía salio murmurando _he creado un mounstro_, hahaha lo logre haha sabia que utilizar sus armas contra ella serviría hohoho, ahhh al fin podré dormir.

Ahhh dormí esas 5 ricas y deliciosas horas mas en mi camita, y vi mi reloj y faltaban 15 para las 10 así que decidí ir yendo hacia el cuarto de mi tía, cuando llegue en la cama habían como 15 cambios distintos de ropa y el tocador estaba repleto de maquillaje, wow creo que esta será una sesión intensa.

Después vi que alguien se asomo por la puerta del baño, era mi tía Alice.

-a hola Nessie, lista?

-eso creo, amm tía tengo que probarme todo eso?

Dije señalando a los cambios que había en la cama.

-sip todos y no hay peros me hiciste esperar mucho así que ahora ya a vestirte a ver cual se te ve mas lindo.

-ok tu ganas.

Después de cambios y cambios de ropa, encontré el cambio perfecto era muy lindo pero a la vez casual, era simplemente perfecto, era un blusón morado con unas piedrecillas en el pecho, una falda negra de capas y un muy lindo cinturón en mocho era simplemente bello.

-tía este es, este me encanta.

-ahhh si lo se, también es mi favorito.

-bueno ahora que ya encontramos la ropa continuemos con el maquillaje.

-humm ok esta bien.

Mi tía estuvo como una hora arreglándome el cabello y poniendo maquillaje, incluso creo que hasta me quede dormida unos minutos.

-bueno ya estas lista quedaste hermosa!!!

Cuando me vi en el espejo no lo podía creer, me veía realmente hermosa como lo dijo mi tia Alice.

Tenia un tenue maquillaje en la cara y mi cabello cobrizo estaba rizado en las puntas simplemente bello.

-entonces que te parece?

-me encanta tía muchísimas gracias eres un amor.

-ahhh lo se, lo se.

-hay tía tu siempre tan modesta hahaha bueno creo que ya estoy lista para mi cita.

Ahhh estaba tan feliz, no se porque pero el tan solo pensar que veré a Alec me hace querer saltar de felicidad como lo hace mi tía Alice xD.

Hay este día será grandioso (espero)…

* * *

Hola de nuevo yo por acá hehehe sorry por tardarme tantísimo en actualizar pero es que me fui de vacaciones, a Cancún baby hahaha regrese toda bronceadita hehe y pss como sabrán estuve algo ocupada pero ya aquí les dejo el 4 capitulo espero les guste y esperen pacientes el 5 no me tardare mas de una semana lo prometo xP hahaha ooo....... casi se me olvida en mi perfil esta la foto de Nessie arreglada para su cita xD bueno quejas, opiniones, consejos, lo que quieran decirme con un lindo review (se aceptan sugerencias sobre la cita xP) hahaha bueno ia bye bye kisses

ATT: mili xD

............................................................................................... Dejen review xP .............................................

........................................................................................................... I .........................................................

........................................................................................................... I .........................................................

........................................................................................................... I .........................................................

........................................................................................................... V ........................................................


End file.
